


Bikes Are So Expensive But I Rather Be 200 Dollars Poorer Then Without You

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: They’re out riding bikes, like jackasses, and Gagamaru can’t contain the stupid smile he knows he’s wearing.OR; They're just really in love guys
Relationships: Gagamaru Gin/Kuon Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bikes Are So Expensive But I Rather Be 200 Dollars Poorer Then Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!’

They’re _riding bikes_. It’s _stupid_ , Gagamaru _hates it_ , Kuon _is beautiful._

He’s in love, it’s _sickening_. 

They were at home when Gagamaru got the genius idea to attempt making a delicious, healthy, sweet love-filled breakfast for his beautiful, amazing boyfriend who he didn’t owe any favors to (they had no bets going on or anything! He just felt the need to be domestic-er than their usual lazy conversation and lazy make outs and lazy sharing of shampoo). Gagamaru woke up first, something rare, and felt the warm calloused fingers of his darling devil of a boyfriend on his sides. Kuon was a lite sleeper and usually woke up at least an hour or two before Gagamaru did (yes this did include workdays, classes, and just completely lazy days. Kuon was an early bird and Gagamaru assumed it was because he grew up in some weird hellhole of a house where the sun never set for long, where gunshots were a well-meaning alarm clock, where gravity-defying feats happened left and right waiting for breakfast to be ready. Ya’know, Yokohama hell) so any chance he had to wake up before him was taken and happily. 

So he’s up, he’s excited, he’s shaking his head and humming a bit as he cooks. He's getting into the groove, he’s smelling that morning air, he feels the cold hardwood floor under his feet and doesn’t enjoy it. He shimmies over to their bedroom and gets his house shoes, sees his boyfriend and just  _ has _ to shuffle over and give him a soft kiss on his head (being sure to not wake him but still whisper “ _ Morning Dickbutt’  _ as softly and sweetly as physically fucking possible) and then smell the charred eggs in the air. He pauses, smells the burnt food, walks back into the kitchen and sees smokes. Fire alarm goes off, dogs are barking outside, Kuon stumbles into the kitchen a few moments later and the perfect  _ 1950’s-dream-husband-rose-tinted-glasses _ he was wearing so happily fall off and break into a million pieces and he steps on them and he’s bleeding and everything sucks.

Kuon walks past him (he’s really hot in the morning it's great. Gagamaru loves him) in his “Baby Got Back” rib shirt he won from a rib eating competition he rigged a few months prior (the ribs were to die for. Sucks that someone actually DID but, eh, they got matching shirts) and turns the stove off. The alarm is blaring, Gagamaru is cursing, Kuon is chuckling a bit but mainly just looking sleepy. 

“What happened?”

“I just wanted to make you a nice breakfast in bed because I love you or something and— Fucking, stupid fucking, the-  _ stove.” _

“Stove? Why did you have it on ‘9’ heat babe?”

“Cooks faster. Duh.” 

“Doesn’t work like that but, I’m touched.”

The room is full of invisible disgusting burning smells and Gagmaru is gagging and Kuon is just smiling. They open the windows and Gagamaru flips off the dog barking outside on the patio next to theirs. 

Kuon suggests going out to go for a ride to wake up and get away from the dizzying smell of gas and burnt egg and toast and coffee (yes he did burn the liquid  _ please  _ ignore that).

They’re out riding bikes, like jackasses, and Gagamaru can’t contain the stupid smile he knows he’s wearing. The sun is shining too much, birds are making a shit load of noise and Kuon looks completely in his element. Light bouncing off his face like he was some perfect mirror or statue of perfection and Gagamaru never loved art more than right then (which was funny because truthfully he hated all artists and musicians). He knew he probably had real-life hearts in his eyes or something but he didn’t care because how could he? He was in love.

“ _I’m gonna go pee in that bush_ ”

“ _ Ewww!  _ Maru you’re so fucking gross.”

“You love me.”

Kuon laughs out loud and a bird flies above them. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking Blue lock...
> 
> If you enjoyed go read my other fics :) comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
